As avionics systems have increased in complexity and function, there have been significant advances in integrated diagnostics. Complex avionics systems that formerly required many hours of troubleshooting to isolate faults are now equipped with built-in test (BIT) systems and other types of automatic test equipment that can diagnose and self-report a wide variety of faults and failures. BIT systems typically run a suite of onboard diagnostic routines that produce fault codes and calibration data which may be used to identify defective modular component assemblies (referred to as Weapons Replaceable Assemblies (WRAs)) in avionics systems. WRA's are sealed modular units that are designed to communicate over common interfaces such as Military data bus standard MIL-STD-1553, and can be replaced quickly on the flightline from inventory in order to rapidly return an avionics system to service. WRAs that have been identified as defective may be removed and rapidly replaced on the flightline with simple hand tools. While such advances have greatly simplified the identification of potentially defective components on the flight line, the systems have not entirely lived up to expectations. The plethora of data generated by BIT systems does not always provide sufficient insight into the subtle and highly complex relationships between failure modes and faults in advanced fighter aircraft avionics to correctly diagnose defective WRAs. Multiple or ambiguous fault scenarios arising from such complex systems interrelationships are also not handled well by BIT systems. Misdiagnosis of component failures has lead to increased repair time, high false return rates (so called “A-799's”) and increased aircraft downtime.
The F/A-18's electro-optical avionics pods, including the AN/ASD-10 Advanced Tactical Aerial Reconnaissance System (ATARS), AN/ASD-12 Shared Reconnaissance Pod (SHARP), and AN/ASQ-228 Advanced Targeting Forward Looking Infrared (ATFLIR) pod are examples of avionics systems which are difficult to diagnose and repair. A significant amount of diagnostic data is currently captured by BIT systems of such pods. However, diagnostic information is presently not used to full effect. Such deficiencies have wasted resources, manpower and created parts shortages as maintainers struggle to determine whether a component is bad or good.
Problems also arise from the use of specialized maintenance systems that cannot be modified to incorporate new features. An example of one such system is the AN/USM-681 Electro-Optics Pallet/Pod Tester (EOPT) System which is currently the main Organizational Level (O-level) support equipment (SE) used on the flightline to test and troubleshoot the ATARS, SHARP, and ATFLIR systems. The EOPT lacks automated diagnostic reasoning in the fault detection/fault isolation (FD/FI) test strategies it uses. Moreover, the EOPT lacks the ability to exchange data between the O-level, and I-level (Intermediate Level), D-level (Depot Level) or OEM-level (Original Equipment Manufacturer) maintenance environments. Additionally, network centric warfare (also referred to as “net-centric” warfare) is a concept that is increasingly embraced by the US Department of Defense (DoD). Part of that concept extends to net-centric maintenance, sometimes referred to as a Net-centric Diagnostic Framework (NCDF). As new diagnostic test strategies and systems are introduced, the technologies used by the EOPT systems are rapidly becoming obsolete, thus, there is an immediate need for upgradeable avionics diagnostic hardware as well as an avionics diagnostic and repair system that has the capability to work in a net-centric environment and is able to seamlessly exchange diagnostic and maintenance data between maintenance levels. Embodiments according to the present invention are directed to addressing these problems.